Bαd єиσυgн fσя уσυ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Es una treta, tesoro." Porque sus vidas siempre estarían ligadas a ellas, momentos bizarros y algún que otro coqueteo —aparentemente— accidental... sin contar los besos sorpresa.::...::Humanizado::...::Conjunto de OneShots basados en la Tabla de "30 Besos" de LiveJournal.::..
1. Mira hacia acá

**Disclaimer: Zootopia** no **me pertenece, la portada mucho menos & la canción que le da nombre al conjunto es la de All Time Low(8). S _in fines de lucro~._**

 ** _Hey!_ Iba a tardarme un poco más en pasarme pero... _da la casualidad de que amo los challenge :'D_ y, dado que tengo que hacer 'un día, un capítulo' para terminar las cosas... quería probar suerte —por tercera vez x/D— con algo así (?), _pero basándome en los temas de la tabla de '30 Besos' de LiveJournal :'3._**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna y variando por el tema que toque; humanizado; post-película; más OoC que IC &... con abundante humor absurdo, _como siempre_ ~.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#01; _  
Mira hacia acá._**

* * *

— _ **H** ey, Jude~!_

Ante el llamado demasiado inocente —como para no desconfiar—, a la de orbes lilas no le quedó más opción que girarse hacia aquel sujeto que le sonreía con la misma confianza que demostraba tener al pasar un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

— ¿Tan rápido te cansaste de "Zanahorias", Nick? —Burló ella, alzando una ceja como único modo de queja—. Creía que me habías renombrado así porque olvidaste mi nombre… aunque es "Judy", con "y" al final, ¿sabes?

—Definitivamente tú, pequeña, no entiendes bromas… o tienes un pésimo gusto musical —apuntó el pelirrojo, deshaciendo su abrazo para cruzar los brazos por encima de la camisa azulada que llevaba por la ocasión—. ¿En serio? ¿No captaste la referencia del saludo?

— ¿Captar…?

Exasperado, Nick apretó el puente de su nariz antes de negar varias veces, provocando que Judy no entendiese si su decepción era real o sólo exagerada para hacerla sentir tonta (lo cual, estaba consiguiendo aunque no quisiese admitirlo).

—Sí, captar…

—Nick, y-yo… no entiendo nada lo que tratas de decir —confesó, entrelazando sus manos detrás de la espalda y sonriendo con pena al dar con su verdosa mirada— _o hacer_ , torpe zorro.

— ¿Acaso la astuta oficial Hopps está desconfiando de las buenas intenciones de su compañero? —sobreactuó el mayor, llevándose una mano al pecho cuando su rostro reflejó una convincente aflicción—. Duele, _duele mucho_ , encanto…

—Olvidaste tu billetera de nuevo y quieres un almuerzo gratis, ¿es eso? —Trató de adivinar ella mas, cuando Nick se la enseñó instantáneamente, resopló varios de los mechones que se asomaban en su cara y bajó las cejas, derrotada—. ¿Entonces qué es? Tendremos nuestras placas, pero estamos como civiles —señaló al verlo por encima del hombro, empezando a andar con su marcado _y curioso_ paso firme.

—Y es por eso que ya nadie me ama ni me respeta —bromeó el otro tras observaba atentamente por el rabillo del ojo, siguiéndola... durante los metros que alcanzaron a avanzar.

—Claro que no; yo sí lo hago —soltó sin pensar Judy, sonando tan sincera y segura hasta que, al ver la sonrisa burlona del otro policía incrementarse de forma lenta y traviesa, su corazón empezó a latir _como el de un conejo_ a la vez que sus mejillas adoptaban el mismo tono de rojo que poseía el cabello de su camarada—. ¡L-Lo segundo!

— _Tú no me respetas._

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Empezó a insistir, visiblemente alterada; si su repentino exceso de energía no la delataba, lo hacían los brinquitos que daba por inercia—. ¡Con o sin el uniforme puesto! —añadió con más fuerza que antes, ignorando por completo el contexto en el que los demás en la plaza pensaban.

—Ah, ¿sí?

— ¡Absolutamente sí! ¿Qué creías?

—Así que… ¿Sólo respeto y nada de amor para el pobre Nick? —cuestionó, extendiendo brazos. Si el tono triste y su mueca no resultaban, debería buscar otro plan para arrebatarle la mágica pluma-zanahoria-grabadora y de obtener un chantaje con ello—. Pensé que las conejitas como tú eran más empáticas con los demás…

—En primer lugar: no me llames conejita —pidió con una sonrisa medianamente forzada, _signo total de advertencia_ — y, en segunda instancia: ¿no le dijiste a Bogo si te podía asignar con la chica nueva durante la próxima misión?

— ¿La misma a la que llámate "zorra" cuando hablabas con Garraza y no sabías que yo estaba escuchando? —Devolvió con sagacidad al entrecerrar los ojos, inclinándose levemente para quedar a la altura de Judy, que empezaba a refunfuñar desde su lugar—. Sí, eso creí que dirías…

— ¡Por favor! ¡Su apellido es Fox! —Dijo, disimulando cualquier destello de ansiedad con frustración—. ¡Sólo hablaba de forma general porque…!

—Estás celosa, Zanahorias.

—Eso quisieras —bufó, dispuesta a marcharse y mantener su semblante ofendido si Nick no la hubiese retenido, tomándola de la mano para seguir agobiándola con más parloteo.

—Te informo que, si te gusta alguien y te molesta verlo con alguien más, _esos_ son celos, querida.

—Pero los celos son signo de inseguridad —rezongó entre dientes— y ¿qué crees? ¡Soy demasiado segura de mí misma! Y-Y no me gustas, además de que…

— ¿Eres completa y rotundamente ingenua? —se mofó, ganándose una molesta mirada por parte de la de coletas.

— ¿Ahora por qué crees que soy ingenua?

—Si te pidiese algo, ¿lo harías por mí?

Luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, confusa, la chica terminó por asentir.

—Porque confío en ti, Nick —aseguró con decisión, zafándose de su agarre para cruzar los brazos de modo orgulloso—, aunque… depende de qué fuese lo que "pidieras".

—Sólo iba a decirte que te acercaras para tomarnos una selfie por nuestra primera misión encubierta —soltó, adolorido por el leve codazo que se le había escapado a Judy cuando le guiñó el ojo, aún pasada de energía—. No soy tu depredador, Saltitos.

— ¿No ésta vez? —curioseó en broma cuando su cabello ceniza fue ligeramente alborotado como primer respuesta.

—El día no ha acabado aún —comentó de forma pícara y volviendo a rodearla con el brazo libre, todo una vez logró activar y posicionar la cámara de su celular para la auto-foto que había mencionado antes—, ¿lista?

—Sólo si admites que… soy adorable —recitó, tratando de convencerlo con su nueva mueca. Sin embargo, Nick mantuvo su cara de póker durante todo el momento.

—Lo haré, pero primero debes mirar hacia aquí, Pompón.

— ¿Hacia dónde…?

La pregunta quedó vagando por más de que aquel momento quedó inmortalizado en una simple pero precisa fotografía. Los labios del pelirrojo habían aprovechado el expuesto cuello de la muchacha que, lo menos que se esperó al peinar su cabello en dos coletas y llevar una cómoda camisa violeta, fue recibir un sorpresivo beso que dio paso a la indisimulable marca que quedó como prueba de la verdaderas intenciones de aquel zorro.

 _Sí que sería muy difícil de excusar en la oficina…_

— ¡No te preocupes, Cola de algodón! ¡Me encargaré de que todos tengan una copia de la evidencia después de que nos encarguemos del tipo correcto!

El crimen ya había sido cometido y el perpetrador se daba a la fuga frente a sus ojos... para su suerte, _una vez más._

— _¡Nicholas P. Wilde, estás oficialmente muerto!_

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Sep, la condición de éste challenge es que siempre haya un beso, _así que confío en la variedad que habrá~_ para evitar la monotonía y aportar más sorpresas :'D7, _como lo fue el micro-cameo de la canción de The Beatles_.**

 **Espero que la idea agradase & esto entretenga/guste un poco uvú7; veré si puedo regresar mañana o... ¿en un día o dos~? _Nyeh, apostemos a mañana mejor (?)._**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	2. Noticias

**Disclaimer: Zootopia** no **me pertenece, la portada mucho menos & la canción que le da nombre al conjunto es la de All Time Low(8). S _in fines de lucro~._**

 ** _Hey! Pasando rápido con el nuevo capítulo~, ¡desde ya, agradezco por montones a todos aquellos que se molestaron en darle un vistazo :'D!_ Cada alerta siempre alegra el día(L).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna y variando por el tema que toque; humanizado; post-película; más OoC que IC &... con abundante humor absurdo, _como siempre_ ~.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#02; _  
Noticias._**

* * *

— **A** l menos, ¿es biológicamente posible?

—Nick…

—Entiendo que tengas cuatro, cinco o seis hermanos menores… _¿pero tus padres no tenían nada más para entretenerse para llegar a ese punto?_ —Preguntó, todavía asimilando aquella confesión sobre embarazos múltiples—. ¿Cómo pudiste vivir con ello todos esos años, Algodón de azúcar?

Judy sólo suspiró, tratando de guardar la calma mientras veía cómo su compañero caminaba de un lado al otro.

—Sólo bromeaba con respecto a mi familia —rectificó, acomodando detrás de su oreja parte del lacio cabello que se había deslizado hacia adelante—, _bromeaba un poco-mucho…_

—De todas maneras, esos siguen siendo demasiados niños —apuntó, serio al detenerse para observarla, totalmente pacientemente y sentada al borde de la cama; no obstante, toda expresión gruñona pasó por el asombro y terminó en algo similar al pánico—, ¡y también debe estar en tus genes!

—Estás exagerando por un simple comentario. —Una vez más, la oficial quiso suavizar el tema, rodando los ojos después de dibujar una animada sonrisa en su rostro—. Y por algo que ni siquiera pasó.

—Pero que podría pasar, Zanahorias —aclaró, manteniendo su postura acusatoria y confiada—. No digo ahora o dentro de unos meses…

— ¿De qué supone que hablas? —interrumpió aunque, más que confusa, sus irises reflejaban un grado de curiosidad con el que Nick no quería lidiar _aún_ —. Creo que ya no se trata sólo de mis hermanos menores…

— ¡Porque se trata de tus padres, primor!

— ¿Mis padres?

Sí; el oírla repetir sus palabras con ese indisimulado desconcierto era como música para sus oídos… no importaba si continuaba entrometiéndose en terreno peligroso.

Sonrió y, visiblemente más tranquilo, se sentó a su lado.

— ¿No te llaman todas las noches?

—Generalmente, y has estado aquí más de una vez cuando lo han hecho —constató después de que Nick se dejase caer de espaldas, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima—, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Ésta vez apareceré en la pantalla.

— ¿No querrás decir: "dejaré de esconderme o de decirles que voy de salida y que no tengo tiempo"? —Burló, fallando el emular el tono o el modo de hablar del pelirrojo que, aún recostado sobre el colchón, le dedicó durante varios segundos una mirada cargada de disconformidad—. ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No eres el Señor Simpatía todo el tiempo?

—Muñeca, por sí misma ésta cara no gana dinero y… sólo estoy contigo como para preocuparme demasiado.

—En mi cuarto —siguió Judy, acomodándose al lado del pelirrojo—, mirando el techo.

—Realmente debes volver a decorarlo; luce horrible.

—Lo dice el experto en interiores, ¿no? —Riendo después de que Nick lo hiciese primero, apoyó el codo en el colchón y parte de la mejilla en la palma de la mano para verle mejor desde ese ángulo cuando volviese a hablar—. ¿En verdad no te irás ésta vez?

—Nunca me voy… del todo —trató de defenderse aunque, en vez de darle el golpecito en la nariz (al que se había terminado acostumbrando), optó por besarla, empezando suave… y siendo interrumpido de forma brutal por la melodía de llamada que tenía el celular de su novia, la cual nunca se escuchó tan irritante—. Okey, _creo que consideraré irme en este preciso momento…_

—Te acobardas.

—No lo hago, y no caeré en esa…

— _¿Judy, cariño?_

— _¿Está todo en orden, cielo?_

Las dulces voces de esa pareja le hizo callarse y remplazar instantáneamente su mueca desafiante por… una menos arisca frente a la cámara de la vídeo-llamada, _porque era más que obvio que desbordaba felicidad en esos momentos. ¿Acaso no podían haber discado como… dentro de una hora, más o menos?_

—Pasaba tiempo con Nick, eso es todo —respondió su hija, acomodándose el cabello con ambas manos cuando el de ojos verdes quedó a cargo del móvil.

— _¿Nick Wilde?_

— _¿Tu amiguito ya no debería estar en su casa a estas horas?_ —inquirió de pronto su padre, sin importarle cuan desconfiado se oyese. Posicionado de modo que el visor le enfocara más a él, con ello, parecía querer retar al policía, que tampoco tardó en corresponder de la misma manera—. _Judie-dudie, trabajar hasta tarde podría afectar tu salud._

Lo único a lo que atinó a hacer la nombrada fue a voltear hacia el pelirrojo, aunque tampoco fue de ayuda; su arrogante sonrisa relucía mientras esperaba el resto del discurso que aquel hombre les daría, concentrándose en respuestas ingeniosas y graciosas para frustrarle.

— _Stu, su cabello luce fantástico ¡y no lo tiene atado! ¿De verdad crees que eso sólo sucede por el "trabajo"?_

Una vez más, la de ojos lilas llevó las manos hacia la cabellera ceniza, alisándola aún más con apuro que, únicamente, disimuló con una amplia sonrisa cuando Nick trató de comprender a qué se referían con aquel detalle que dejó completamente roja a la chica en menos de un parpadeo. Hubiese preguntado por eso pero, al momento en el que enarcó una ceja y entreabrió los labios, la voz masculina volvió a usurpar la atención.

— _Vamos, Bonnie; Judy aún es una bebé…_

— _No la regañes frente a su novio, ¿sí?_

—S-Sobre eso… —Aún incómoda, la involucrada decidió intervenir y desviar el tema antes de que empeorase tanto como su sonrojo—. Nick y yo queríamos avisarles que iremos a visitarlos la próxima semana.

—Yo nunca acepté eso —llegó a comentar por lo bajo, arrepintiéndose tras sentir la sutil patada que la conejita atinó en su pie—. Quiero decir: _muero por visitarlos y pasar tiempo con cada uno de los encantadores hermanitos de ésta preciosura_ —cambió tras el rápido carraspeo, abrazándose cargosa y melosamente a la chica que tenía al lado—; ¿qué les parece eso, suegritos?

— _Le pediré a Gideon Gray que te hospede en su casa._

— _¡Stu!_

— _¿Qué? Nunca llevas a un predador a una segunda localidad; todos sabemos eso, querida…_

Riendo torpemente por la pena de escuchar a sus padres discutir, Judy se encogió de hombros y volteó a ver al pelirrojo que, antes de que alcanzase a murmurar un «padres» _como excusa_ , la abrazó.

—Lo sé, lo sé —rió, besando su coronilla al acurrucarla contra su pecho—, pero terminarán amándome también.

—Esperemos que sí… o que alguno de mis hermanitos lo haga.

Entre la discusión que mantenían Stu y Bonnie y lo cómoda que se mantenía Judy aferrándose a él, Nick fue el único que pudo apreciar su nueva mueca horrorizada a través de la pantalla.

Se había distraído tanto que terminó olvidando el detalle y probabilidad de tener un montón de bebés, aún si buscasen uno solo… _eventualmente._

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo~!**_ **Seh, _no es biológicamente posible_ , pero se vale soñar (?). JK~, Judy tendrá demasiados hermanos... pero, si llegasen a aparecer —cosa que no dudo—, sería una moderada parte de esa enooooorme familia :'D7 de la cual quizá Judy siga la tradición 7u7 o no, por el bienestar de Nick (?).  
 _BTW~, por las dudas_ (?), _ese temita con el cabello de Judy pasa por sus no-orejas-reveladoras-de-ánimo... más el instinto maternal sacado a luz_ :'D.**

 **No tengo mucho para decir, salvo que espero que siga gustando~ y que trataré de pasarme de vuelta lo antes posible uvu, además de contestar sus grandiosos reviews :'37.**

 **Sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Y grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	3. Sobresalto

**Disclaimer: Zootopia** no **me pertenece, la portada mucho menos & la canción que le da nombre al conjunto es la de All Time Low(8). S _in fines de lucro~._**

 ** _Hey!_ Aunque quedó ligeramente más pequeño que los otros dos, la inspiración no quería cooperar más allá de ésto 737u...**

 ** _Y, respondiendo a Laidyx: ¡me alegra & alivia que te guste :'D! En cuanto a lo de 'depredador'/'presa', descuida, son simples metáforas o comparaciones que, por alguna razón u otra, me gusta hacer a menudo para jugar con ello x'D y lo cual... se seguirá viendo conforme sigan pasando más situaciones~._**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna y variando por el tema que toque; humanizado; post-película; más OoC que IC &... con abundante humor absurdo, _como siempre_ ~.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#03;  
 _Sobresalto._**

* * *

 **T** erminó de entrelazar la segunda coleta de su cabello y enderezó la postura, sonriéndose a sí misma con orgullo a través del claro reflejo que le devolvía el espejo —de cuerpo completo— que había comprado la tarde anterior, para seguir acondicionando de a poco su habitación… por insistencia de su fiel compañero, _debía resaltarlo_ ; Nick podía ser un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía y, el que él hubiese adoptado la costumbre de desperdiciar tanto tiempo como ella en ese aquel cuarto influía… bastante, de un modo u otro.

Relajada como en toda mañana libre y sin caos, buscó distraerse dejando puesta la radio hasta que su compañero se hiciese notar cerca de la hora acordada, llamando a su puerta aunque, como acción instantánea del universo, consiguió todo lo contrario.

— _What does the fox says?_

Tras el respingo inicial, dudó si cambiar o no de emisora.

Por más pasada de moda que estuviese esa canción sin sentido, seguía sabiéndosela de memoria y, _una vez más_ , su camarada pelirrojo tenía toda la culpa de ello. Después de conocerla, no había dejado de hacer notar cada vez que la escuchaba, casi asignándosela como un ridículo himno personal que comenzó como un simple comentario burlón de « _hey, es graciosa, ¡y hasta debería ser tu canción!_ ».

Se golpeó la frente ante el recuerdo, ligeramente frustrada; después de todo, entre todos los presentes en el cuartel aquel día, ella fue la que sugirió la broma al mismo tiempo que le dio un golpecito en el hombro, siendo festejada por el resto.

Del mismo modo que no pudo dispersar sus ansias, se sobresaltó con los golpes en la pared que tenía cercana. No eran nada del otro mundo —mucho menos para ella, que vivía con esos ruidos constantes por obra y gracia de sus curiosos vecinos—, pero en aquel segundo casi quedó con la espalda pegada a la puerta, que también sonó con la misma sutileza resonante.

—No tienes por qué esperar más, Zanahorias; tu persona favorita en todo este mundo está tocando a tu puerta en este preciso instante.

La pequeña inhaló hondo y dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de decidir abrir la puerta, tan rápido como un conejo podía hacer.

—Podría haber llegado hace unos minutos, ¿sabes? —Soltó al abrazarle por el cuello; no tenía ninguna razón en específico pero, con los latidos aún acelerados, simplemente se dejó llevar por el impulso de saltar hacia Nick—. Estaba sonando _tu_ canción.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Fingiendo creerle ese intento de excusa, la abrazó por la cintura para no dejarla alejarse mucho, como sabía que haría Judy en cuanto razonase lo hecho—. Debo ser más importante de lo que creía.

—Y más torpe.

— ¿En serio? ¿Me lo va a decir la chica que no terminó de vestirse para su cita con éste galán? —inquirió, bajando descaradamente la mirada hacia la parte visible del sostén rosa que se asomaba debajo de su camisa a medio abrochar.

Apenas terminó de decirlo, llegó a reírse por el empujón propinado por la oficial, que buscó recubrirse luego de comprobar que el pelirrojo, _para su desgracia_ , no mentía.

—S-Se desabrochó con el abrazo, nada más —dijo, acomodando los traicioneros botones mientras un mohín se asomaba en su rostro apenas coloreado.

—Sí, todos sabemos que no eres nada fácil. —Rodando los ojos, calculó hasta cuando su compañera terminase de arreglarse para lograr aproximarse con sigilo y pasar sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, apoyando el mentón en su hombro escondido sin ningún tipo de inconveniente—. Aunque, _por si quieres saberlo_ , no me molestaría recibir alguna sorpresa así cuando aparezca a recogerte alguna otra mañana —agregó tras besar su aún cálida mejilla.

—Sabes que eso no pasará, Nick, nunca.

— ¿Por qué eres tan aguafiestas?

—Porque ya traté de hacerlo antes, pero no fuiste tú quien llamó de noche a la puerta; fue el Jefe Bogo, que me necesitaba para una misión secreta.

Hubo silencio, y uno más incómodo de lo que cualquiera de los dos pudo haber imaginado. Judy buscaba la verdosa mirada de Nick y éste no hacía más que evitarla, aferrándose con su tenso cuerpo.

— _Por favor_ , dime que no harás más bromas de mal gusto mientras estemos juntos.

— ¿Me pasé de la raya? —preguntó, preocupada y bajando ambas cejas por inercia.

—Terriblemente; gracias a ti acabo de tener una de las peores imágenes mentales que cualquiera podría tener —admitió, petrificado en vez de usar algún su voz actoral _para situaciones como esas,_ en donde camuflaba algún hecho con algo de absurdo humor—. No me preguntes cuáles fueron las demás, ¿entendido?

—Pero, yo…

—Vas de salida —indicó, separándose para tomarla de la mano y, con eso, tironear de ella hasta la puerta aún abierta; entre menos hablara de cosas arraigadas a algún trauma, sería mejor para los dos—, _conmigo_.

Inflando ambas mejillas, la de trenzas recordó el único as que le quedaba por el momento, dejándose arrastrar.

— ¿Entonces eso es lo que dice el torpe zorro?

—Sólo cuando está con su torpe coneja al lado —respondió de forma galante, volteándola a ver por encima del hombro—. Querías escucharme decir algo así, ¿no?

—Dejando lo de "torpe" a un lado… sí, hubiera sido más satisfactorio —sonrió de vuelta, escondiendo en el bolsillo del pantalón la grabadora que sostenía con la mano libre.

Siendo tan astuta como se suponía, no iba a permitirse dejar escapar cualquier momento en el que a Nick se le escapase un halago completamente sincero.

Cuando el momento se diese… _sí que no se lo dejaría olvidar fácil._

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo~!**_ **Sep, así es como se empieza una cita de verdad, sobretodo si logras traumar a tu novio sin siquiera proponértelo (?) aunque, en cuanto a lo 'ligero' que probablemente estuvo, espero compensarlo con la continuación en el siguiente episodio 7v7(8).**

 **No tengo mucho más para extender esto; es de mañana y los jueves me odian casi tanto como los domingos (?), pero de nuevo trataré de pasarme rápido uvo7 porque los caprichos funcionan así x'D.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Y grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	4. Nuestra distancia y esa persona

**Disclaimer: Zootopia** no **me pertenece, la portada mucho menos & la canción que le da nombre al conjunto es la de All Time Low(8). S _in fines de lucro~._**

 ** _Hey!_ ¿Soy a la única a la que el sitio le está/sigue dando problemas? _¿En serio )':?_ Pero aparte de eso... Tuve algunos problemillas (que, por suerte, no pasaron a mayores) y la página se pone boba cuando trato de subir el archivo que usé para distraerme 7/7#...  
** **Dejando eso a un lado~: responderé sus adorados reviews —y haré lo que aún debo hacer, _como stalkear_ :'D— más tarde n/n7, si es que ésto mejora lo necesario 737u.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna y variando por el tema que toque; humanizado; post-película; más OoC que IC &... con abundante humor absurdo, _como siempre_ ~.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#04;**  
 _ **Nuestra distancia y esa persona.**_

* * *

 **L** o difícil no era caminar tomando la mano de alguien; para Nick, el verdadero reto consistía en tratar de seguirle el paso a su inquieta novia durante su obligatorio paseo por el centro de Zootopia.

Como la película elegida no había sido precisamente romántica —debido a lo apasionada que era Judy con los filmes de acción—, cada intento por pasar su brazo por sobre sus hombros terminaba del mismo modo que cuando trataba de hablarle para llamarle la atención: con un inminente « _éste no es el momento_ » alternado a « _shhh, se está poniendo interesante_ », siempre y cuando no le apartara sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

 _De algún modo, aquel zorro parecía haber sido relevado a la zona de amigos cuando el mundo menos se lo esperaba…_ sólo que, tratándose de Nicholas Wilde, aquello no iba a mantenerse ni un exasperante minuto más.

—Hey, Zanahorias —le llamó, sonriendo tranquilo y tironeándola después de que una pequeña idea cruzase su cabeza. En cuando Judy volteó, curiosa, el pelirrojo le indicó la fuente cercana con un movimiento de la cabeza—, creo que vi algo sospechoso por ese lugar.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí, confía en mí.

Insistiendo una vez más, la sonrisa que esbozó al estrechar su mano logró deshacer cualquier rastro de duda al momento.

—No sé qué tramas ahora, pero espero no arrepentirme, _camarada._

Fingiendo creer que el último adjetivo fue algo más que despectivo, el pelirrojo se encargó de llevarla hasta la zona segura de la gigantesca plaza sin que la de trenzas se viera afectada por cosa de lo propensa que seguía siendo a los pisotones.

Soltándola de pronto, simplemente se limitó a sentarse al borde de la fuente, esperando apreciar el semblante confuso de Judy después de que terminase de inspeccionar el parámetro.

— ¿No encontraste a ningún sujeto raro usando algún parche?

—De hecho, ese era el honesto vendedor de alfombras que conocimos la semana pasada cuando hablábamos con algunos testigos —respondió, vacilando al entonar y señalar en dirección hacia el susodicho— y no estaba haciendo nada fuera de lo normal.

— ¿Por qué no tomas un descanso? —propuso, también ignorando olímpicamente lo dicho por ella—. Luces bastante devastada.

—Créeme, hacen falta más que un par de explosiones para dejarme un poco cansada —comentó, cruzando los brazos conforme movía reiteradamente un pie, impaciente—; ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Cansado por ver una persecución simulada, cuando nosotros solemos arriesgarnos más todo el tiempo?

—Ni un poco, pero tampoco veo la necesidad de andar correteando por todos lados, _a diferencia tuya_ —señaló, enfatizando exageradamente para hacer que Judy simulase rendirse y se sentase a su lado, queriendo motivarle—, _amiga._

—El crimen nunca se detiene, y la justicia debe estar presiente… siempre.

A pesar de que comenzó a hablar dando el aspecto de que empezaría con uno de sus alentadores discursos, no hubiese hecho aquella tosca pausa de no haber sido porque pareció atragantarse con algo que disimuló con un una tos de mentira.

— ¿Estás bien, bombón?

— _¿A-Amiga?_ —soltó, impactada; si Nick no hubiese creído firmemente que su compañera estuvo buscando una venganza así desde que salieron de su apartamento, la culpa lo habría carcomido al notar como aquellos orbes lilas se cristalizaban—. No, descuida…U-Una pestaña se debió meter en mi ojo…

—Y yo nací ayer —bufó, reprimiendo las ganas de golpearse la frente—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

— ¿Desde cuándo soy tu sólo "amiga"?

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Vas a jugar con mis emociones _otra vez_ , Wilde?

Entre todas las reacciones que el ex-estafador consideró que Judy podía tener, por más irónico que fuese, olvidó el lado extremadamente sensible que aquella chica podía tener… sobretodo, en algunos días del mes, _a los que no culpaba_ , pero que de todos modos sabían que tenían mucho que ver su particular entusiasmo.

— ¿Tienes el gas lacrimógeno contigo? —inquirió por asegurarse una vez retomó el control sobre el desconcierto que había adornado su rostro—. Sólo quiero evitar posibles incidentes…

—Yo igual —gruñó al ponerse de pie, ofendida—, por lo que ésta conversación… termina aquí.

— ¿Hablas en serio, Colita de algodón?

— ¡Y-Ya no tienes derecho a usar ese apodo conmigo… o con ninguna otra chica! —reclamó por lo alto, sonrojándose (aún más) después de notar al sujeto que había estado sentado a pocos metros de donde había estado.

Luego de volver a posar la vista en Nick, su ceño volvió a fruncirse y sus manos terminaron acomodándose a cada lado de su cadera. Si a ella le faltaba poco para sentir hasta sus orejas hirviendo, ¿cómo era posible que su novio (amigo, _ex_ ) siguiese sonriéndole presuntuosamente?

— ¿Algo más que quieras decirle al mundo? —inquirió al encogerse de hombros, sonando más sarcástico que siempre al levantarse—. No lo olvides: entre más privado, mejor.

— ¡Pero se supone que somos amigos! _¡Amigos!_ ¡Eso fue lo que dijiste! —acusó, retrocediendo cada paso que Nick daba para alcanzarle.

—Porque me pasaste ignorando por un estúpido actor de quinta durante una hora y media —respondió, harto—, _¡una hora y media!_

Recapitulando velozmente qué era a lo que se refería Nick, el color volvió a recobrar fuerza en todo su rostro conforme una minúscula risilla escapaba de sus labios.

—Te recuerdo que fuimos con intención de ver una película…

— _Fuiste_ , yo pensaba otra cosa.

— ¡Entendido! Fui con intención de ver una película —corrigió— y eso fue lo que hice… _porque…_

— ¿Por qué…? —Siguió, ampliando su sonrisa al apoyar ambas manos por encima de las enguantadas de Judy, que continuaba manteniéndole la mirada—. La película no era tan buena.

—Tú lo eras más, mucho más —admitió, dejándose besar a los pocos segundos de sentir el aliento de Nick rozar parte de su cuello y oreja, como advertencia.

—Sí, _¿y?_

— ¿No recuerdas que no éramos los únicos en la sala?

—Sólo estaba un compañero de Flash, como a quince filas delante de nosotros.

—Y a pocos metros de nosotros hay otra persona —le recordó, interponiendo la palma de la mano en un ágil movimiento para detener el nuevo y engatusador beso—; ¿empate?

—Sólo porque hay ciertas cosas penadas por la ley —accedió, suspirando y a regañadientes… además de que lo hacía por no admitir que el recibir unas graciosas palmaditas en la cabeza, teniendo el rostro convenientemente apoyado en el hombro de la de cabello cenizo, era más que cómodo y entretenido—… y por el momento.

Podría actuar como torpe tonto pero, sin dudas, era uno con muy buena suerte.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo~!**_ **No fue la cosa más perfecta del mundo aunque, por ese raro encanto que tiene Nick, las situación no terminó saliéndose de control... porque estaban en público 7u7, debía decirlo (?).**

 ** _¡Espero que ésta rareza demuestre la consciencia que hay que tener con friendzonear sin querer durante una peli'~!_ Además de que haya gustado y que no tengan ni la cuarta parte que tengo yo, no sólo por mi persistente mala suerte :'D7.  
**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Y grazie siempre por leer~!_**

 ** _PD: Cualquier error/incoherencia, trataré de corregirlo al re-leerlo como es debido uvú7._**


	5. Sabes

**Disclaimer: Zootopia** no **me pertenece, la portada mucho menos & la canción que le da nombre al conjunto es la de All Time Low(8). S _in fines de lucro~._**

 ** _Hey!_ Ya que descubrí que el sitio odia indiscriminadamente a los archivos .doc _por alguna razón 7v7u_ , me siento más tranquila —y un tanto resignada— al poder subir los capítulos... a base de copy&paste del documento original apenas lo termino -3-/; debía sacarlo de mi pecho (?).**

 _ **BTW~, ¡son asombrosos :'D! No me cansaré de decirlo/escribirlo~.  
Hay que hacer una campaña a favor de las citas con pelis' de terror, la inoportuna friendzone express & más situaciones hilarantes para éste grandioso par 7v7(8).**_

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna y variando por el tema que toque; humanizado; post-película; más OoC que IC &... con abundante humor absurdo, _como siempre_ ~.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#05;**  
 _ **"Sabes…"**_

* * *

— **Z** anahorias, creo que dejé bastante claro que no me gusta quedar como un idiota… y no ver.

—Deja de quejarte, Wilde —regañó la chica con falsa seriedad, todavía empleando _parte_ de todas sus fuerzas por estar empujándole desde la espalda durante todo el camino—. Sólo quedan unos pasos más y ya. Todo tendrá sentido entonces.

— ¿Cómo se supone que lo supiera? Apareciste de la nada, me vendaste lo ojos y, sin explicarme nada, no hiciste más que arrastrarme… desde la oficina hasta donde sea que estemos ahora —recordó con extrema obviedad al hablar, alzando hombros y empeorándole el trabajo a la fémina intencionalmente—. ¿Qué clase de secuestro es este, Oficial Hopps?

Judy no hizo más que reír ante las palabras del pelirrojo, negando poco antes de separarse.

—Actúas como un sabelotodo, pero _no-tan-en-el-fondo_ sólo eres un bebito, ¿sabes? —Molestó, contando con que el devolverle la vista a Nick lo distrajese lo suficiente para no seguir la broma—. Aquí tienes un pequeño presente… con algo de amor —agregó extremadamente por lo bajo al final, con las manos escondidas detrás de la espalda y la mirada fija en la piedrecilla que acaba de patear.

—Un… ¿presente?

—Hablé con el Jefe Bogo y, después de algo de papeleo extra y un poco de investigación con los planos de Zootopia, di con éste lugar —comenzó, queriendo restarle importancia al asunto para evitar cualquier tipo de pena—… y creí que podría gustarte un poco.

— _¿Un poco?_

Confundida y a la vez preocupada por la mueca desencontrada del pelirrojo, Judy pareció encogerse un poco; un atisbo de inexistente timidez parecía interponerse en su actitud.

—Sí, para el "Nick's Wild Time" del que me hablaste la otra vez —contestó tras aclararse un poco la garganta, sonando superficialmente más segura de lo que estaba en el interior—. Con algo de limpieza, pintura, aromatizantes y ayuda del resto del equipo, no veo por qué no podría funcionar…

—Oh…

— ¿Oh? —Se impacientó, apurándose para quedar frente a él, no importaba si unos brincos delataban su incertidumbre—. ¿N-No te gustó el lugar?

—No es eso, Saltitos.

—Sólo debes ser un poco más optimista, ¿sabes? Aún te queda verlo por dentro.

Insistiendo una vez más, sonrió lo más que pudo y le golpeó el hombro para que, al menos, Nick voltease a verla de manera acusadora o molesta; sin embargo, eso tampoco pasó. Aquellos ojos verdes parecían tener como único objetivo aquel establecimiento abandonando, al que se acercó después de hacer cuidadosamente a un lado a Judy.

—Esto… Esto es…

—No es otra broma de mal gusto —se apuró a decir, más temerosa que antes después de que sus peinado se sacudiese—; no tienes por qué…

— ¡Alucinante!

Tan rápido como lo dijo, el mayor se giró a verla; no se molestaba en reprimir la sonrisa —de oreja a oreja— que aquel gesto le había provocado o, siquiera, esconder el brillo en su mirada con las gafas de sol que llevaba colgadas en el cuello de la azulada camisa… lo cual había tomado por sorpresa a su compañera, que no tardó en recomponerse.

—Puedes darme el crédito por todo ello —presumió con orgullo, compensando por completo la inseguridad que Nick había pasado, _afortunadamente_ , por alto—. Sabía que te gustaría.

— ¿Gustarme? ¡Podría hasta besarte por esto, Coletas!

Por más de que el pelirrojo permaneciera esbozando una sonrisa— que se podría considerar hasta eufórica—, Judy quedó más perpleja que cuando le vio reaccionar por primera vez.

—Estás exagerando —fue su primera defensa, palmeando el aire y resoplando… además de pasar a mirar de reojo al otro.

—No, hablo en serio —reiteró, asintiendo sin variar.

—Soy tierna, pero no tanto. —Su segundo intento no lucía mejor que el primero, aunque bastó para que la sonrisa de Nick volviese a ser sarcástica.

—Bien. Ganaste: no te besaré —consensuó, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a darle la espalda para adentrarse al lugar sin esperarla.

Los segundos pasaron y pasaron hasta convertirse en minutos, los cuales, totalmente ajena a las conversaciones que tenían las demás personas que circulaban por esa senda, sirvieron para que la oficial de ojos lilas repasase fríamente lo dicho por Nick.

— ¡E-Espera un momento! — _Tercera vez_ , y era su entrada al oscuro lugar, lleno de polvo, humedad y telarañas por doquier, pero sin ningún rastro de su pareja en lo poco que alcanzaba a distinguir—. ¡¿Por qué querías besarme realmente?!

— _¡Habla más fuerte, Zanahorias! ¡Hay mucho eco aquí dentro!_

Creyéndole de inmediato, la de coletas asintió y tomó aire antes de gritar a todo pulmón:

— _¡Sólo te preguntaba que por qué querías besarme hace unos momentos!_

Cuando volvió a recuperar el aliento y escuchó lo que acababa de decir gracias al eco que Nick mencionó, agradeció que nada en el amplio salón se distinguiese; de lo contrario, no dudaba que tendría que lidiar con su astuto acompañante tomándole miles de fotos para inmortalizar su lindura en su máximo esplendor.

—Eso se escuchó demasiado… arrogante —comentó al aparecer de pronto, pocos metros de donde se encontraba parada. De no haberle molestado y no encontrar normal su rápido ritmo cardiaco, se habría sobresaltado más—, aún viniendo de ti, muñequita.

— ¿Así es como me agradeces que te consiguiera éste lugar? ¿Burlándote?

— Hey, ¿no dijiste que querías un beso de tu noble príncipe?

—Yo no veo a ningún noble príncipe por éste lugar.

—Orejas, nadie ve nada en esta parte del Nick's Wild Time —apuntó certeramente, tanteando la pared hasta toparse con Judy… _por accidente_ , eso supuso ella—, ¿y bien?

— ¿Tienes a algún iluminador en mente? —bromeó por los nervios incrementados al percibir (de forma graciosa) cómo el pelirrojo olfateaba su cabello mientras se guiaba a ciegas.

—No necesitamos ninguno en este momento.

—Pero, ¿y-y la luz?

—No necesitamos luz para lo que quiero hacer.

— ¿Y eso es…? —inquirió, sintiendo sus rodillas traicionarle poco después de que Nick empezara a depositar pequeños y rápidos besos, repartidos y ascendiendo a lo largo de su brazo.

—Comerte a besos, aunque solo lograra hacer que admitieses que querías uno… como agradecimiento.

Sin dudas, ese sería el comienzo del fin.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo~!**_ **Yep, desde que supe de ese lugar, debía agregarlo en algún momento, _¿y por qué no aprovecharlo cuanto antes~?_ Además, podría dar lugar para más situaciones... así o más variables 7u7 (?).**

 **No puedo excusarme mucho, aunque quizá pueda darle una continuación a este capítulo en alguno de lo próximos si los temas cooperan :'D7, porque un Nick así de ilusionado lo vale x'3.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Y grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	6. El intervalo entre

**Disclaimer: Zootopia** no **me pertenece, la portada mucho menos & la canción que le da nombre al conjunto es la de All Time Low(8). S _in fines de lucro~._**

 ** _Hey!_ ¿La explicación breve de por qué la ausencia? _Me doblé estúpidamente la muñeca, luego hubieron vacaciones y... otra vez repetí lo mismo y me volví a lastimar la muñeca u/ou_ pero hace falta más que eso para quedar silenciada por más tiempo (?).**

 _ **¡Respondiendo a Laidyx~!** **Obviamente lo habrá 7v7, y ya veremos si Judy logra resistirse o no (?). Y hasta donde también sé, sep, y como se sabe tan poco del pasado de Nick, querría aferrarme a algo medianamente canon~ para compensarle un poco uwo/.**_

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna y variando por el tema que toque; humanizado; post-película; más OoC que IC &... con abundante humor absurdo, _como siempre_ ~.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#06;**  
 _ **El intervalo entre los sueños y la realidad.**_

* * *

 **L** as puntas de los dedos le cosquillearon una vez se animó a pasarlos cuidadosamente por el contorno del rostro de la chica que dormía en el asiento de al lado, causándole una pequeña y curiosa sonrisa al perpetrador; hubiese exclamado o comentado algo al respecto, pero no quería arriesgarse —por mínimo que fuera— a despertarla, _y menos desperdiciar la irrepetible oportunidad de mantenerse tras el volante_ , aún cuando el auto estuviese estacionado y él no tuviese más remedio que ejercer como vigilante en la ronda de patrullaje nocturno.

Luego de encargarse de desactivar el flash y cualquier sonido que su móvil pudiese emitir, encendió la luz sobre ellos, únicamente para poder tomarle fotos a su compañera con la apropiada _y justa_ iluminación. Si despierta era tierna, dormida lo era mil veces más.

Veloz, guardó todo rastro de evidencia y volvió a recargarse en su asiento, satisfecho por el trabajo bien cumplido… hasta que, en menos de cinco minutos, el aburrimiento atacó otra vez, y ya no había ninguna persecución en la radio como para decidir empezar a robarle las misiones al otro equipo asignado.

Siguió peleando contra la radio y gruñendo entre dientes por un rato más. Quería dejar reponer fuerzas porque la de coletas lo merecía; sin embargo, el escucharle nombrarlo _entre sueños_ cambiaba radicalmente el juego.

Alzó una ceja conforme su vista pasaba del panel que marcaba la frecuencia de la emisora (con viejas baladas para incitar el sueño) a Judy, que se movía lo más que podía debido al cinturón de seguridad que la sujetaba; dormida, quizás era más inquieta —y peligrosa— que plenamente consciente.

— ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?

Burlón, se acercó para oírla mejor; al cabo de unos segundos, lo aprovechó para juguetear con el suave cabello que pocas veces podía darse el lujo de tocar… sin tener repercusiones inmediatas, como alguna queja o patada como respuestas rápidas de la oficial que le estaba llamando sin siquiera saberlo.

Los restantes minutos los dedicó a observarla, esperando a que dijese algo que delatara qué es lo que soñaba, aunque no pasó demasiado para darse cuenta de que se trataba de una pesadilla.

Al mecerla un poco, Judy siguió sin despertar y, cuando la movió con más fuerza al mismo tiempo que la llamaba con dulzura, el pelirrojo tuvo que esquivar rápido un puñetazo que le habría dejado un ojo morado de no haberse retirado a tiempo.

—Whoa. —Dándose un respiro, destensó los hombros y repasó lo anterior—. Si termino golpeado por una muñeca así… no podría aparecerme en la oficina durante un buen tiempo. _Ni siquiera yo sabría lidiar con tanta vergüenza y desgracia juntas._

Suspiró ante lo último, deshaciendo todo su acto dramático para que su mueca escéptica ocupase el lugar al instante. Si aquella entusiasta no había reaccionado a un argumento así, no cabía duda de que seguía profunda —e inexplicablemente— dormida, _para variar con su magnífica suerte_.

Encendió las sirenas, subió el volumen de la radio policial e inventó una creíble historia sobre un robo que debían evitar, pero nada de ello sirvió; aún si parecía haber dejado de estar angustiada por el mal sueño, Nick acababa de encapricharse con hacerla despertar de un modo u otro.

— _Ya es personal._ —Y podía excusarlo con querer cambiar turnos de la vigía, lo que era una obvia ventaja para él y una buena justificación para ella.

En vez de ponerse las gafas de sol para acentuar más el furor del momento —a pesar de lo ridículo que pudiese parecer… en el caso de que alguien los lograra ver desde su escondite en aquel callejón—, no lo hizo porque, a oscuras, apenas podría adivinar dónde se encontraba Judy; en cambio, con la mano que no tenía apoyada sobre uno de los bordes de su asiento, se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás lo mejor que pudo…, ignorando que éste volvería a caer con naturalidad por obra y gracia de la gravedad, que actuó apenas se inclinó para examinarla detenidamente, como si fue su presa.

No podía ni quería retroceder, y tampoco tenía alternativa alguna; si debía recurrir a un típico cliché para ganar (aunque fuese una pelea contra su inconsciente), lo haría sin vacilar.

—Además, no es como que vayas a enterarte de esto, Zanahorias —musitó traviesamente, sonriendo de lado al aproximarse con quietud.

Al contrario de lo que pensó, tardó más en el beso de lo que había creído. No había hecho más que presionar sus labios contra los de la líder; no obstante, al proponerse retirarse, el cosquilleo —similar al que le recorrió al delinear su perfil— le distrajo súbitamente.

— ¿Nick…?

Por fortuna, la distracción también le evitó ser consciente de cuándo fue que se había distanciado… aunque siguiese comprometido; al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que hizo fue dar de forma directa contra los lilas de Judy, sin posibilidad de escapar.

—Veo que al fin despiertas, primor.

—No desperté, me despertaste —corrigió con seguridad, logrando ahogar un somnoliento bostezo cuando Nick regresó a su asiento—; ¿ya es mi hora de cuidar la ciudad?

—Tu hora, conejita, fue hace como tres horas —le informó cómodamente, esperando en silencio a que su compañera se alarmase antes de regañarlo por tardarse—. Tenías una pesadilla y yo te rescaté.

—Sólo tenía un raro sueño donde tú eras un zorro rojo, la ex vicealcaldesa Bellwether una oveja (o algo así) y yo…

— Permíteme adivinar…

—Una coneja…

— _¡Lo sabía!_ Aunque no me dejaras decirlo, Saltitos. Eres bastante obvia, ¿lo sabes?

—Pero terminabas besándome… —comentó de pronto, totalmente ensimismada en su hablar—. _¡Besándome!_ ¿Puedes creerlo?

Para cuando la uniformada volteó a verlo, el otro tenía una mueca despectiva, aún si acababa de notar que estaba dándole un sorbo al café frío que alcanzó a tomar por disimular más.

— ¿Siendo un zorro y tú una coneja? —resaltó, entre sarcástico y monocorde—. Una locura total, ¿no?

—No tienes por qué fingir, Nick —rió de pronto, divertida—; sé que me besaste.

—No lo sabes —burló, confiado al verla cuando acomodaba el retrovisor con ese único propósito— y no tienes evidencia para validar eso.

—Tesoro, ¿acaso olvidas que el vehículo tiene una cámara externa y otra interna?

—Y alguien revisa eso a diario, ¿verdad?

—Te responderé en cuanto vuelva a estar detrás del volante. Cuestiones de… seguridad vial.

—Aguafiestas.

—Me quieres así.

—Solamente la mayoría del tiempo.

—Mientes.

—Sí, lo sé.

Fueron el golpe en el hombro y otro beso _medio_ robado los que se encargaron de seguir el tema de conversación de aquella noche.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo~!**_ **Nop, no es la situación que tenía pensada al principio, aunque la inspiración quiso que fuese la única que viese la luz (?), y no es como si pudiera quejarme del todo... aún con el exceso de boberías a causa de una Judy con sueño extremadamente pesado :'D (?); el mundo necesita más de ello y de pelirrojos, de ojos verdes y con ese encanto pícaro, ¿verdad 7u7?**

 **"Superestrella" es el tema que sigue~; quizá cierta no-conejita se robe el protagonismo, o tal vez cierto no-zorro vuelva a hacer de las suyas pronto 7w7(8).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Y grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	7. Superestrella

**Disclaimer: Zootopia** no **me pertenece, la portada mucho menos & la canción que le da nombre al conjunto es la de All Time Low, aunque la de referencia hoy es de Cro uvo7. S _in fines de lucro~._**

 ** _Hey!_ Asdfasdfsd~, no puedo creer que haya dejado abandonado esto por tanto tiempo... pero como el tiempo me sigue odiando, la inspiración no quiere colaborar _y mi hermano me sigue influenciando/obligando a seguir Ladybug_ , ¡he ahí la razón el épico bloqueo del mes! Porque sep, se supone que hace unos 30 días debí escribir algo y subirlo, y nunca se dio la oportunidad... hasta ahora 7v7u, cuando se suponía que iba a ver la película y terminé escribiendo esto por aprovechar (?).  
Ya~, debía sacar ese mini-drama en algún lado :'3, _perdonad el atraso... y por el mental también_ (?).**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: Conjunto de viñetas/OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna y variando por el tema que toque; humanizado; post-película; más OoC que IC &... con abundante humor absurdo, _como siempre_ ~.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#07;  
 _Superestrella._**

* * *

 _ **S**_ _ólo un día más_ , común y corriente, mientras paseaba por su conocida Zootopia, teniendo las gafas de sol cayendo de forma tan estratégica como lo estaba su lacio y despeinado cabello rojizo; una vez más, el oficial Nick Wilde no andaba con el uniforme de policía puesto, sino con su look más casual — _casi_ atractivo por naturaleza, el que varias mujeres lo volteasen a ver durante su caminar confirmaba su buena elección y gusto a la hora de vestirse—, sosteniendo una malteada en con una mano a la vez que pasaba canciones desde la pantalla táctil del móvil que tenía en la otra.

Creyó estar conforme _de momento_ cuando Träum (de ese cantante con máscara de panda al que escuchaba de vez en cuando) quedó puesta y, por lo mismo, levantó la vista al esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que se fue borrando conforme veía a su compañera saludarle cuando le llamaba con entusiasmo… así, captando la atención de varios a su alrededor que, para no desaprovechar el momento, se agruparon de un instante al otro.

—Ups…

 _Por más absurdo que sonase, ambos lo habían olvidado._

Si la épica hazaña efectuada la semanas pasada no había sido lo suficientemente reconocida en todos lados, Judy Hopps ya era como una celebridad en la ciudad completa, sólo que sin el factor de diva que hasta Gazelle poseía, _y eso es lo que la hacía todavía más adorable a la hora de tratarla o pedirle algo_ , ya fuese un autógrafo o una mísera selfie. Como era de esperarse, aquello no tenía nada de malo, pero Nick no podía evitar sentir algo similar a un molesto en la sien cada vez que debía aguantar una de esas escenas que evitaban poder estar cerca de la chica de coletas, aún si ella hacía lo posible por incluirlo en una cada vez que podía. A pesar de lo encantadora que resultaba en esos intentos, cuando no lo conseguía, le resultaba infernalmente exasperante _si su admirador se trataba de un chico, y el factor se multiplicaba si el sujeto en cuestión era de edad cercana a la de ellos o si poseía un buen porte._

Sin musitar palabra alguna, sorbió un poco la fresa del recipiente y, tras dar los pasos necesarios, lo dejó caer descuidadamente en el lugar correspondiente, siempre cuidando a la de ojos lilas de las ruidosas personas a su alrededor. _Pensaba que eso sería lo mejor, que Judy quedaría impresionada con su madurez y que podría usar esa carta a su favor mucho más adelante..._ No obstante, sus sentidos lo alertaron apenas un alto sujeto se acercó demasiado para (según pudo juzgar desde donde estaba) pedirle fotografiarse con él; la confianza que emanaba no le agradó ni un poco aunque, claramente, eso no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que la policía estrella se viese más que cómoda al acceder —y corresponder— el abrazo del mismo modo.

Gruñó, ignorando si había sido muy notorio o no; de todas maneras, confiaba en que nadie estaba pendiente de él como todos lo estaban de Judy. Era evidente: _no estaba celoso_ —ni un poco—, pero debía reconocer que tampoco quería que _esa atención especial_ fuese para alguien más _que, además, acaba de conocer_.

Rebufó y, sin pensar, se encaminó hacia el grupo, dejando caer los auriculares sobre su cuello después de dejar el celular en el bolsillo frontal del pantalón.

 _Garraza no podía tener razón, sólo le había metido ideas raras en la cabeza que estaban cumpliendo un raro cometido, fuese cual fuere lo que ese comilón tuviese en la cabeza al momento de irlo sugestionando._

Con lo apático que se encontraba, no tuvo que fingir el no sorprenderse cuando, al irlo reconociendo, los fanáticos le cedían el paso conforme empezaban a murmurar cosas entre sí, que tampoco se molestó en tratar de comprender. Apenas sí soltó algún vago «gracias» por los halagos que escuchó para cuando notó que el empujón que le dieron al final casi le había hecho chocar con Judy… _y el otro tipo_ , de chaqueta cool, algunas perforaciones y varios centímetros mayor a él.

Tuvo el reflejo de fruncir el entrecejo pero, en cambio, sonrió con petulancia y le extendió la mano antes de que la chica interviniese.

— ¿Qué tal, campeón? —soltó, burlón y sin esperar al que el otro aceptase o no su gesto; rápidamente, había abrazado por los hombros a la desconcertada fémina que tenía al lado—. Nick Wilde, pareja de la muñequita que tienes aquí. _¿No quieres aprovechar y tomar una foto ahora?_ Créeme, no todos los días tendrás la asombrosa oportunidad de tener este 2x1 para ti —agregó con convincente fluidez, estrechando bastante el cuerpo de Judy que, cuando no parecía buscar alguna excusa para salirse de la situación, lucía increíblemente cohibida o apenada.

—Él no habla en serio —trató de calmar la situación, aunque su tono no disipó en nada la seguridad de Nick, al igual que su leve sonrojo tampoco ayudó a la causa—. Pasamos casi todos los días juntos, ¿sabes?

—Aunque tengamos el día libre (como hoy), seguimos viéndonos —siguió el pelirrojo, manteniendo el contexto que, sin querer, había dado a entender la optimista policía—, ¿no es así, Zanahorias?

—E-En verdad…

—Bon-Bon y yo somos bastante unidos —finalizó, orgullosamente satisfecho.

Resignada pero manteniendo su sonrisa, Judy cruzó los brazos y rodó los ojos. Conocía bien a ese torpe zorro, por lo que sabía que era mejor fingir seguirle la corriente para interrogarle después.

—Eso mismo —aceptó en voz alta en cuanto un par de orbes verdes se posaron sin disimulo sobre su mirada—. Somos el uno para el otro, completamente inseparables.

Sin embargo, antes de que Nick se girase para volver a tratar de molestar infantilmente al de la chaqueta hasta lograr que desistiera de conquistar a _su_ chica, hubo otro empujón (algo más brusco que el primero por tener diferente intención) que ninguno de los presentes se esperaba… y que tampoco molestó a ninguno, mucho menos a los dos involucrados que, cuando reaccionaron, sólo se dejaron llevar por el divertido e improvisado beso a la vista de todos y de todas las cámaras con flashes.

 _¿Quién lo diría?_ Al fin y al cabo, quizá Garraza había tenido _algo_ de razón, _pero sólo lo sabría cuando viese las noticias o los posibles titulares,_ no porque el tema saliese de la boca de alguno de ellos.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo~!**_ **Cada vez que amo un tema éste me hace la vida imposible, o la vida me hace imposible llevarlo a cabo :'v (?), aunque debo admitir que estoy algo conforme con el vago resultado uwo y con poder retomar el rumbo de las mini-historias~; Octubre debería ser un buen mes para tratar de compensar la ausencia de muchas cosas :'D.**

 **Diría algo más, pero serían más boberías, así que me retiro~, esperando que el capítulo haya cumplido las más bajas expectativas para éste conjunto casi zombie 7w7 (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Y grazie siempre por leer~!_**

 ** _PD: Cualquier error, quizá lo corrija más tarde~._**


End file.
